exsonafandomcom-20200214-history
Pulchrit
"Anyone who thinks that life comes in easy doesn't know anything. Life rewards you when you put in the sweat and work for it." - Pulchrit, discussing her system Pulchrit is the well-liked and respected chancellor of Aloid. She is a mother figure and known for bringing Aloid out of it's poverty. Pulchrit is known as Aloid's 'Golden Era' chancellor. Past Not much is known about Pulchrit's complete past. She is a born-citizen of Aloid, living with her family in their small home. With her parents, and her 8 siblings, money was hard to come by, especially with the poverty that Aloid was facing. Her family owned a flower shop, however the money coming in from the shop wasn't enough to provide for her family. Due to the poverty, Pulchrit was forced to help out her family, doing jobs all over Aloid, just to help her family. The poverty brought great distress to her family since there was never enough. It didn't help either that Pulchrit's father had been murdered under mysterious circumstances, making the money problem more difficult. Pulchrit became spiteful towards the upper class, as they did nothing and gained all the money, while she worked and she was still poor. Before the murder, behind closed doors, Pulchrit was suffering through the abuse from her father, who would beat her whenever the mood came up. Before the abuse, everything was fine, however, as poverty became a problem, Pulchrit's father had started to drink and cheat, which started his abusive habits. Her mother, who was far more frail, was the first to suffer through the abuse, but ever since Pulchrit spoke up against him, she became a constant target. Her father would try and hit the other siblings, but Pulchrit always rushed in, offering to take their place instead. Thankfully, Udo was always near and sometimes would be able to convince the father to stop for the night. However, on one particular day, when Pulchrit's mother came back home after an early work in the garden, she interrupted one of the father's 'sessions'. The father, upset had started to beat on her, which is when Pulchrit, Udo, and Ira came in. Pulchrit rushed to her mother's side, pushing her away, taking the hits instead. The hits were getting rougher, and in fear that her husband was going to kill Pulchrit, the mother took the family axe and killed him. Since one of his partners was there, the mother also ended up killing the woman as well, to not leave any witnesses. Horrified, yet numb, Pulchrit and Udo reassured their mother, and disposed of the bodies, turning it fertilizer. Sales went up that month. When election's swung by, Pulchrit nominated herself and won the crowd over with her honesty and kind heart towards others. Due to her high amount of people who liked her, Pulchrit's competitors, to try and get rid of her, tried to pull a hit. She survived the attack, but Pulchrit lost a chunk of her hair in response by one of the knives. Nonetheless, she charmed the citizens and won by a landslide. Present Pulchrit is currently the chancellor of Aloid. She rules fairly, listening to the problems her citizens have. However, Pulchrit will admit, she can't solve every problem, but she puts in the effort to at least try. She is loved by many, but many of the older generation are not a big fan of her. They don't appreciate her 'new, liberal' thinking. But they dare not to step out of line with Pulchrit, as the consequences can vary, but that doesn't make less terrifying. Pulchrit does her best to keep good relationships with other Chancellors, keeping Aloid's best interest in mind. However, she will admit that she isn't too fond of Brandon, Ellavale's Chancellor. She despises him. She changed the government system, creating one where instead of money deeming worth, it's the work that is noticed. She still visits her family from time to time, but isn't able to do so often. Despite this, she never feels too alone as she has Ceres and Samantha with her often, who are close to her heart. Personality Pulchrit is a very neutral person, avoiding conflict, trying not to engage in problems. She finds conflict useless and a waste of time. She is also someone emotionally dead, barely expressing any emotion, something she doesn't notice. Some mistake her dead expression to be a poker face, but it really isn't. Pulchrit is honest, treating everyone as her equal, not showing any disrespect towards anyone. She expects the same treatment in return. She is motherly, willing to bring others in. But, do not mistake this, Pulchrit is someone who always walks with caution, keeping an eye out for anything and anyone that could ruin her or Aloid. She is also the type to not forgive. Once you ruin your chance, you've ruined your chance forever. However, she is particularly kind with her army, as she is very thankful towards them that they're willing to fight under her. She is a skilled warrior who is able to think her plans out thoroughly, using any resource and trick she can to win. Battle Specifics Pulchrit is a unit that is not used often, as won't participate in the battles often, wanting to focus on taking care Aloid. However, if you provide a good case to her, she will be convinced to join in more battles. For now, Pulchrit will just send you some of her soldiers to help you. However, the only way to get her to help you out is dependent on your party. Should anyone try and start something, or cause problems, she'll refuse to help out. Pulchrit's fighting style is very violent. She aims to kill, and won't hesitate, using any sort of means to reach her goals. She puts a lot of her strength when she is fighting, along with keeping in mind tactics on how to move, making her difficult, but not impossible to take down. (More to come!) Trivia * Pulchrit secretly loves sweets * Carries around her own personal ax * In her free time, Pulchrit is either gardening or working out * Pulchrit easily falls for any girl she passes by * Her birthday is May 16/Taurus * She loves to go sight-seeing * Pulchrit loves to dance, however, it's a lot more intimate than most forms of dance Category:Beorc Category:Special Category:Exsona Category:Aloid